


too much; not enough

by SpicyJam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Begging, Biting, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Knotting, Multi, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Oral Sex, Rough Sex, and i guess hunk and lance are dogs then????, catboy Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 17:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: “Such a beautiful omega, taking my knot so well. Can't wait to see you so fat and full with my pups, Shiro.” Came the murmured praises, and Shiro responded with an eloquent, heartfelt, “Fuck.”---Shiro's heat is here, and ofcoursehis Alphas take care of him, in the best possible way.(By breeding him, obviously.)





	too much; not enough

**Author's Note:**

> shiro is needy and lance and hunk are rough and i'm blushin'

Shiro bounced in Hunk’s lap, taking his full length with every thrust as Lance fucked his mouth.

He was careful of his sharp teeth, but Lance either forgot about them or trusted him much more than Shiro thought, because the other had buried his fingers deep in his hair, holding him in place as he pummeled the back of his throat.

Shiro barely gagged at the treatment, though. They’d spent too many late nights together for that to happen. Instead, he hung limp and fucked out, drooling across Lance’s thighs.

From behind, Hunk thrust up into him slow and steady. The pace kept him on the edge, and he couldn’t make the other go faster no matter how hard he’d tried. Hunk just gripped him by his hips and slowed him down, forcing him to focus on sucking Lance off.

“You close, Lance?”

“Mm.” Came the eloquent response, and his pace faltered as he lost focus. Shiro swallowed him deep, and Lance had to pull back to resist cumming straight down his throat. “Real close.”

Hunk stopped Shiro’s undulating hips, laughing at his subsequent, displeased groan. “Switch with me.”

The two released their grips on Shiro, and he flopped uselessly against the bed. He reached back to keep his cheeks spread, and a line of cum, fucked into him nearly an hour ago, began to drool out of his open hole.

Lance mounted him quickly, growling low at the submissive position. “Want us to breed you, Shiro?” He nipped at his neck, knot growing at the base of his cock to catch at Shiro’s sloppy hole. “Gonna fuck you ‘till you’re stuffed full with my pups, sweetheart.”

Shiro’s entire body trembled at that, and he strained to open his mouth as Hunk circled to his front. Lance had spoken so many variations of that to him already that night, and every time it affected Shiro so deeply.

He couldn’t properly voice his need, even more so when Hunk stretched his lips obscenely wide with his thick cock, but he knew his Alphas would take good care of their Omega.

Shiro shrieked as his tail, centered at the small of his back, was tugged and pulled out of the way. It curled around the offending fingers, and Lance knew exactly how to stroke him to drive him wild. Shiro bucked back against him, harsh grunts escaping whenever they could around Hunk’s dick.

Lance dissolved into heated curses, shoving a knee between Shiro’s legs to keep him spread wide as he fucked him into the mattress. Hunk pulled back, cock slipping out with a wet noise, and Shiro was free to moan and squeal every time Lance passed over his prostate.

“ _Breed_ me, Alpha.” He begged, and Lance tugged his face close by the roots of his hair.

They kissed, tongues rolling together until Hunk stole him away to brush back his sweaty fringe. His cock pressed against Shiro’s cheek, and the latter chased it with his tongue. Every heavy press of Lance’s dick in his ass caused him to miss, and Hunk continued to tease him up until Lance finally came in him.

His knot stretched his hole wide, and Shiro’s eyes rolled in the back of his head as he felt the hot cum filling him up. His own dick throbbed, pressed hard between his abdomen and the sheets, and he came just as hard as Lance did, just because Hunk passed his fingers across the base of his cat ears.

Lance rolled his hips, shifting the very tip inside of Shiro so that it rubbed across his prostate. He milked him for all he was worth and then some, until Shiro’s tail went limp in his hold.

His knot stayed longer than he’d expected, and he began to pull out to stretch Shiro’s hole. Not enough to hurt, but enough for him to tremble in his hold. Shiro reached back to tangle his fingers with Lance’s and the other pressed loving kisses against his cheek.

“Such a beautiful omega, taking my knot so well. Can’t wait to see you so fat and full with my pups, Shiro.” Came the murmured praises, and Shiro responded with an eloquent, heartfelt, “ _Fuck_.”

Lance snorted, pulling back to share a grin with Hunk.

“Ready, Hunky?”

The other Alpha stroked himself a few times, peeking down at Shiro as their cat-boy turned to blearily regard him.

“Think you can take me again, Shiro?” He teased, passing his hand across the latter’s head like one would a pet.

Lance pulled himself out, and Shiro moaned low at the new rush of cum that escaped him. Quickly, he angled his ass back up in the air to keep as much in him as possible.

“Fuck me, Hunk.” He ordered, upper half limp as a noodle.

Hunk reached across his back, circling around his waist to lift him higher. His fingers found Shiro’s cock, and he almost crumpled back to the bed. He probably wouldn’t be cumming again for a while, with how sensitive he already was.

Fucking heats.

He mewled like the cat he was as Hunk climbed atop him, pressing his groin against Shiro’s ass. The two were heavy enough together that the bed dipped low in the middle, but Hunk was careful to keep Shiro steady.

“You’re so open, Shiro.” Hunk murmured, pressing two fingers into him. Cum squelched out between his fingers, and Shiro clenched down on him.

“Fuck me open more.”

Lance laughed, off in the distance, and Shiro buried his face against the covers as his face flushed red.

“Remember to tell me to slow down if I get too intense.” Hunk gently reminded, reaching between them to push the head of his cock in.

He paused when Shiro didn’t respond, and when he began to pull out, Shiro grabbed Hunk’s wrist and tugged him back. “I will. Don’t make me beg, Hunk.” He whined.

“You begged pretty easy for me.” Lance appeared at his head, lounging out across the bed with his silken robe on. “Wanted me to fuck you hard, didn’t you?”

Shiro chuffed, and Lance danced away when he took a swipe at him. Hunk laughed at their antics, though he did begin to press back in, much to the pleasure of his Omega.

Shiro’s fingers found their way to his hole, to feel how wide it stretched around Hunk’s dick. He brushed against the other’s knot, and he immediately went into a frenzy. He never could get over how large it was, and how he was somehow able to take it completely every time.

“Alpha.” Shiro breathed, then, “Fuck me full of your pups, Hunk.” He lifted himself on his elbows, enticing Hunk closer with a wiggle of his hips, “Wanna be your good little bitch.”

And, well… Hunk was only so strong-willed.

He soon was fucking Shiro as hard as Lance had, tugging Shiro back by his shoulders until the other was nearly riding him on top.

Their hips smacked soundly together, and Shiro choked as Lance came to stroke him off.

“C-can’t.” He pleaded, as Lance lapped at the head of his cock. “Lance, I’m too—” He was interrupted as Lance took nearly half of him into his mouth, just as Hunk pressed hard against his prostate. His vision blurred, and he had to swallow a few times to get his lungs working again. “S-sensitive.”

Lance either ignored him or found that arousing, because he sucked him even harder. Hunk had him locked in his hold, so Shiro couldn’t escape the intense, almost painful pleasure. And he was soon even more trapped as Hunk’s knot widened, pummeling against his hole before it eventually squeezed in.

His cock throbbed in Lance’s mouth as Hunk reflexively growled at the feeling. What a noise he was weak for.

He fell into the sensations, giving into them completely. Lance took good care of his cock, taking him all the way down to the base to run his tongue across his balls, a true talent he loved showing off.

Hunk tightened his grip, nearly lifting Shiro off the bed with his next few thrusts as he growled out his orgasm, sharp, canine teeth finding Shiro’s neck. He didn’t bite to bleed, but to keep Shiro in place as he fell over top of him, forcing the rest of his knot in whether Shiro was ready or not.

Lance, somehow, survived the fall and was still sucking the life out of Shiro through his dick from underneath their crumpled forms, and the latter may have screamed as his orgasm overtook him. Dutifully, it was all swallowed down, and the feeling had his ass clenching around Hunk, milking his Alpha’s cock like the greedy hole it was.

It took him a moment for him to realize that he was purring, grinding back against the tight fit in his ass while they slowly rocked together.

Lance recovered first, crawling out from them so they could collapse completely. He flopped beside them, wiping the few spilled drops of cum from the sides of his lips. “Good kitty.” He praised.

With Hunk’s weight resting on him completely, Shiro could only let out a ragged, breathless moan. From the feel of the half-hard cock inside of him, he’d be getting fucked again within the next half-hour— and onward, until one of them caught the scent of their seed catching.

Unfortunately, not only did they take contraception, but Shiro was a cat. It was physically impossible for them to successfully breed him, but their bodies didn’t know that. And they would be going at it again, and again, and _again_ , until one of them (Lance, most likely) passed them a suppressant.

Shiro licked his lips, a heated shiver running down his spine as Hunk kissed at the tender marks on his shoulders. Every movement tugged on his knot, and Shiro could feel the weak pulse of arousal throbbing through his own cock.

It was going to be a wonderful night.

**Author's Note:**

> B) thanks for reading! this was requested on my nsfw blog, which can be found [here](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/post/165238811946/i-love-your-stories-3-so-can-you-please-do-one)


End file.
